eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Frostfang Sea Timeline
*''This is a master quest list that excludes any holiday/event related quests.'' *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of May 2018.'' In this timeline you will aid pilgrims on their way to New Halas. The journey, starting on Pilgrims' Landing, is a perilous one filled with dangerous beasts and natural hazards. However, it is the Ry'Gorr Orc incursion that will prove to be the most challenging of roadblocks. All the quests are completed in a very linear fashion, and as such you are unlikely to lose your place. However, there exists only one quest, Bearly Recognizable Item, that is easy to miss since it is obtained from a dropped-item. Also, make sure when you eventually visit New Halas at the end of the timeline to pick up these quests, which are strewn haphazardly around the city. Pilgrims' Landing Starts with Galinda Goodfaith # A Fine Halasian Welcome (1) Yasha Redblade # Stonefist's Art of Combat (1) # Call to Arms (2) # Boatload of Work (3) # Flame On! (4) # Ride Upon the Gwenevyn II (4) Arrin Clelland # Crustose Removal (2) # Repelling Little Critters (3) # Scraggly Foodstuffs (2) # Frigid Fishing (3) Item triggered *Sloppy cod guts **This is not a quest, rather the means to summon a unique boss, The Wooly Beast. Gwenevyn's Cove Wregan Firebeard # Beets the Alternative (5) Verien Skysigh # Sifting Through the Grizzly Garbage (6) # Pilgrim Pathfinder (7) # Pilgrim Scout (8) # Pilgrim Pelts (9) # The Icemanes Cometh (9) Blorpisa Bogchild # Arcane Elements (5) # Bear Bottoms (6) # Cod and Chips (7) # An Essential Ingredient (8) # Field Testing (9) # Field Testing Part Two (8) Flibbit Quagmarr # An Unbearable Problem (6) # Little Lost Froglok (7) # The Absent Effigy (8) # Bartering Crystals (9) # Pelted (8) # To The Great Shelf! (10) - you must complete The Icemanes Cometh to get this quest Item triggered *Bearly Recognizable Item (6) The Great Shelf Rakan Rockbreaker # The Demand For Supplies (10) # Foiling the Flank (10) - (unlimited repeatable) Belka Thunderheart # Displaced and Discouraged (10) # Reclaiming Their Honor (11) # 'Tis Most Unnatural (12) # Pouring One Out for My Skellies (12) # No Substitute for Shard Work (13) # Tackling the Basilisks (14) # Domestication is the New Survivalism (15) # Report to Cragged Spine (15) Dolur Axebeard # The Glimmer Orc (10) # A Murky Miasma of a Mystery (10) # A Scattering of Ashes (11) # Totem Annihilation (11) # Calling Them Back (12) # The Gauntlet (13) # Off to the Ossuary (13) # Severing the Head (14) # The Nightmare is Over (15) Blorpisa Bogchild # Weapon of Choice (12) # Disarming the Ry'Gorr (12) # Perfectly Missing (13) # The Last Ingredient (13) Battlepriest Herga # Loosening Their Grip (11) # The Charge (11) # The Siege is Not Over (12) # Forsaking the Grave (13) # All That Remains (14) Cragged Spine Thirin Veliumdelver # Nothing To Waste (15) - unlocks quests from the 3 other NPCs on Cragged Spine # Roughing Up The Reinforcements (16) # Through Thine Eyes (16) # Below The Frozen Waves (17) # Ry'Gorr Mining Operations (18) # A Good Distraction (19) # Sleetfoot Search Party (19) # Seeking Elemental Education (19) Hillfred Kinloch # Blood Spilled for the Blade Maiden (15) # Skulls for the Taking (16) # Green Mystery (17) # Fewer Orcs to Worry About (18) # Geode Caching (19) (unlimited repeatable) Knut Orcbane # Impish Threats (15) # Clan of the Cave Imps (15) # Mystery on the Orc Iceberg (16) # Becoming Another Orcbane (17) # Flawless Core Chore (18) # Sometimes You Feel Like a Knut (18) - rewards New Halasian Courser, a ground mount Odon Scourgeson # Whirling Ice Time (15) # Highly Flammable Materials (16) # Campside Spores (17) # Ry'Gorr Tool Taking (18) # Watch Out Below! (19) (unlimited repeatable) White Lodge Torli Blackbow # Nap Time for Evigis (20) Brogan MacLellan # Trust Issues (20) # Trusted Referral (20) - leads to Butcherblock Mountains Timeline New Halas Ribbit Hopson * Spider Puffs (20) Olga Macleod * Frozen Pincer Chowder (20) Alice Swamprunner * Kestrel Pot Pie (20) Barker Gordon * Ham and Beans (20) Collections *Feather collection *Shell collection *Plain butterfly collection *Chipped shards collection *Shattered bone fragments collection Discovery Locations *''See: Frostfang Sea Discovery Locations''